ryugafandomcom-20200215-history
I Hate Jews Who Walk on My Yard (A Farce of Ryuga soundtrack)
This is the official soundtrack by the Canadian deathcore outfit Ryuga, and by all three seasons of the A Farce of Ryuga tv series. The CD was released July 23, 2010 during the season three finale of A Farce of Ryuga. It uses songs from Ryuga's previous releases, songs heard from seasons 1, 2, and 3 from A Farce of Ryuga, unreleased and newer Ryuga songs, and even sound clips from the show. The album name is one of the fewer audio clips from season two of A Farce of Ryuga, during the video for "Mr. Krinkle" by Primus. It's mentioned as: Jonesy: Jude, do you know what I hate? Jews walking on our friggin' yard.... This song is telling me to bludgeon all Jewish people who walk on our front and backyard! Jude: What the f*** are you talking about?! Track Listing Unreleased Ryuga songs: *"Twilight is Gay, So... Deal With It!!!!" *"The Sentinel" *"Faggots" *"I Paid Ten Bucks to See The Last Airbender in IMAX 3-D, and I Hated It" *"Maybe you Should Sleep In the Fire (Santa Claus Is Bulls***)" *"Divine Sacrifice" (ft. Jon Hunt) Audio Clips/Musicals from the show: *"A Man named Hebi-Jeeby" (season 3, episode 14): musical *"I Met a Pugilist in Heaven" (season 2, episode 4): musical *"How I Kicked Jonesy's Ass in King of Fighters" (season 3, episode 5): audio clip *"I Lost my Eggo Waffle" (season 2, episode 6): audio clip *"Waffles are Gay" (season 2, episode 6): audio clip *"One Man...." (season 3, episode 12): audio clip *"The Tourettes Guy Impersonator" (season 3, episode 12): audio clip *"The Sugar Drummer" (season 1, episode 10): audio clip *"George Bush has no Raise!!" (season 3, episode 16): audio clip *"Captain Plan---- It! Captain, Plan It!!!" (season 2, episode 22): musical *"Jews on the Yard" (season 2, episode 19): audio clip *"To Insult a Band" (season 2, episode 22): audio clip *"Faggot" (season 3, episode 24): audio clip *"I Love Giant Chevy Vehicles That Suck.... On Purpose!" (season 3, episode 24): audio clip *"Vietnam War for Sale" (season 1, episode 2): audio clip *"Naruto Shouldn't Believe It!" (season 3, episode 6): audio clip *"Anime Wars" (season 2, episode 11): audio clip *"They Don't Like Skittles" (A Farce of Ryuga: the Br00tal Movie!!!!): musical *"Jude's Dad" (season 1, episode 7): audio clip *"My Chevy Chevelle" (season 3, episode 24): musical *"The Exorcism of Nikki Wong" (season 2, episode 17): audio clip Ryuga's songs: *"Atrophitation" (from the album Gate Keeper) *"Xenocalculus" (from the album Solifugid EP) *"Red Moon Bastard" (from the album Solifugid EP) *"Coagulation" (from the album Solifugid EP, and the name of Ryuga's 3rd studio album) *"The Fortress" (from the album Gate Keeper) *"Portals" (from the album Gate Keeper, and the ending credits theme for season 3 of AFOR) *"House of the Forgotten (ft. Tomas Lindberg of At the Gates)" (from the album Night Spider) *"Lal Mirch: Lord of the Mist" (from the album Night Spider) *"Alive Without a Heart (ft. Trevor Strnad of Black Dahlia Murder)" (from the album Solifugid EP) *"Incubus Revolver" (from the album Solifugid EP) *"The Stains of Yubel" (from the album Gate Keeper) *"Pillaged in Fire" (from the album Into the Eyes of Bloodclotting) Other Songs: These have been songs that were not from Ryuga, themselves. They are from other bands (or artists) who Ryuga had always favored, and they allowed those bands to play their opening theme songs in each episode of that season, frequently. *Sonic the Hedgehog - "Sonic the Hedgehog 1 title screen" (used during season two for episodes 1-4, and 5, 6, and 8). *Aborted - "Dead Wreckoning" (used during season one for episode 10-14, 15, 16, and 20; also used for closing theme on episodes 12 and 15). *Dead to Fall - "Brainmelter"(used during season three for episodes 1-9, and then 13). *Tenacious D - "Drive-Thru" (used for season one on episodes 8-9, and then season three for episodes 10-12, and episodes 14, 19, 20, and 24). *Tourettes Guy - "Colonel Cluster F***" (uses as an ending theme from season two). *Anal Cunt - "I Went Back in Time and Voted For Hitler" (used for season three, episodes 15-18, and 21-23). Information Genre: Deathcore, Nintendocore, Soundtrack, Comedy, Parody, Blackened Death Metal. Release Date: July 23, 2010 (US), July 27, 2010 (AUS, EU) Label: MTV Records. *